


【镜梦/花梦】实践出真知

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 前略。忠实的CP粉宝生永梦发现自己萌的CP假得不行。
Kudos: 14





	【镜梦/花梦】实践出真知

**Author's Note:**

> 3p车，失禁情节有

“我就不提那算什么了。”镜飞彩回身关上房门，咔哒一声轻响，清空了宝生永梦乱麻般的思绪。此时花家大我已经把永梦推到了床上，大我坐在床脚，一条腿盘着，随手把同人志扔到一边的桌上。

“你……你们看到了？”永梦不用再看一遍也非常清楚那本同人志里有什么内容，毕竟那都是他一个字一个字打出来的。他看着镜飞彩站在门口有条不紊地摘下围巾，身体不安地向后扭动了一下，却突然被大我抓住了脚踝，生生被拽到了床边。

“你好像什么都不了解呢。”大我游刃有余地笑着说道，“还真敢随便编那样的东西。”

永梦在床上蹬了一下，却没从花家大我轻巧的束缚中挣出来。他看到飞彩把大衣挂在门口，双手插兜，踱步到大我旁边，两人严严实实地堵住了他所有退路。

“非常抱歉，只是我的一点爱好……”永梦羞耻地低下头，渴望两个自己小说中的当事人快点完成批评，好让自己从这种膨胀起来的羞怯中逃出去，“我绝对没有那种意思！不管是飞彩还是大我的私人生活我都没有干扰的意思……”

“头抬起来，小儿科医。”飞彩命令道，“我们今天不是来谈这件事的。”

永梦不情不愿地抬起头，躲躲闪闪地在两人之间偷瞄，“那……”

“也不能说是完全没关系。”大我用大拇指摩挲着永梦的脚踝，“稍微赔偿一下吧。”

飞彩似乎对这个说法不太满意，哼了一声，但还是顺着大我的话说了下去。

“实践一下你的内容，你来做承受方。”飞彩不讲理地按在永梦上衣的下沿，表情中没透露半分他正在尝试脱下自己同事的衣服这个异常事件的征兆。永梦下意识按住衣服，不可置信地看向飞彩，在捕捉到飞彩显然是下过决心的冷硬表情后，他又扭头求助地看向大我，没想到大我有点幸灾乐祸地笑着，手指勾起搔了搔他的脚底板，让他不禁蜷起了腿，大腿撞在飞彩手上。

“骗人的吧……”永梦不怎么坚定地抬手推拒时，双手被大我绞到身后。愧疚和轻飘飘的错乱感害他做不出半点抵抗，任凭飞彩撩起上衣，并且当飞彩拉起上衣时，他乖顺地张口咬住了衣角。虽然飞彩带有试探性的触碰激得他浑身颤抖，他也没有松嘴，有些无措地咬着自己的衣服。

刚开始永梦虽然在颤抖，多数却是因为飞彩无心带起了瘙痒，而且被这样熟悉的人触摸实在出乎他意料之外。即使笔下什么都敢写，真的被按到床上却是不折不扣的第一次。

根本就不需要大我束缚双手，永梦早放弃了抗拒，或者说暂时放弃了思考。飞彩开始往下扒永梦宽松的室内休闲裤，大我接手了抚摸，很有技巧地制造出若即若离的感觉。永梦咬着衣服，觉得已经有一些涎水溢出了嘴角，湿哒哒地沾在衣服上。他扭过头，带有困惑地看向掐揉自己乳头的大我。

大我贴过去，先是揉了一下永梦的耳朵，再亲上去，从轻啄变成舔咬。黏黏腻腻的水声震得永梦浑身酥麻，明明睁着眼却觉得看不清眼前的事物。

朦胧中，永梦觉得自己的大腿被托举了起来，飞彩挤进了他的两腿之间，手掌贴着腿根下滑。他碰到了干燥的阴茎，在永梦呜呜的模糊声音中继续向下，在阴囊周围停留了片刻，便直伸向从未承受过性事的后穴。

“不要吐出来。”察觉到永梦有话想说，大我贴在永梦耳边低声警告。于是永梦只能把两腿尽可能地夹起，希望飞彩能从自己摇头的动作中体会到什么。

那可是镜飞彩的手指，永梦不断更加清晰地认识到这一点。灵活得像是承有其主的智慧，秀丽颀长，他无数次在旁观察过的手指，正绕着他的阴茎根部转圈，不遗余力地呼唤着他的性欲。

“我话说在前面，”飞彩微皱着眉和永梦对视，“不知道你是从哪里得出的误解，但是我和那家伙从来没有过那种想法。

“现在要说是恋爱……的感情的话，”飞彩顿了一下，有些困难地继续说了下去，“只有对你才有这种冲动，小儿科医。”

永梦不知道自己该说是感动还是感谢，或者说是惊异。刚才飞彩的羞涩一闪即逝，也许是为了掩盖那种尴尬，飞彩开始轻轻扣挖他的腿根。永梦勾着身体，轻轻笑出了声。

少许掩饰停顿的动作之后，飞彩暂时离开永梦，扭身找出了润滑，再凑近时要求大我抓住永梦的小腿向后扳，好把后穴完整地露出来。永梦身体艰难地折起，没法做出一点动作应对飞彩插进去的手指。

指尖陷进穴口，永梦咬着衣服哼叫，抬眼盯着飞彩，却发现飞彩全神贯注地慢慢伸进手指。整根指头没入时，飞彩曲起手指，扣挖寻找永梦的前列腺区域，大我则压下了永梦的扭动。

“哈……”永梦还是没忍住叫出了口，上衣软哒哒地滑下去，撑在胸前。飞彩俯下身，很近地与永梦对视，在永梦茫然眨眼的时候亲了上去，大我在身后很响地啧了一声，按着飞彩额头把飞彩推开了。

“你……”飞彩根本没捞到什么甜头便被迫离开，气愤地深呼吸，但那样简单的亲吻也让永梦脸颊蒸红，令飞彩满意地微笑起来，不过一接触到大我的视线时又开始皱眉。

夹在两人中间的永梦担忧地动了一下，但立刻被两人一同按住，飞彩又开始了手指的动作。指尖一次次刮过软肉，新鲜的强烈快感让永梦有些恐惧，如果可以，他不想射得那么快，尤其是在这两个人面前。但似乎那就是飞彩的目的。

奔跑着的细小电流一样的快感蹿上脊骨，永梦无意识地张口叫出声，呻吟的娇腻味道吓了他自己一跳。从飞彩的表情来看，飞彩也没预想到这样的收益，微提了一下嘴角继续了下去。支撑着他的大我清晰地察觉到了他的颤动，在他射精之前嗤笑一声，接着他的大脑一片空白，喜悦从每个细胞中迸发出来。他知道自己射到了飞彩身上，却没空觉得抱歉，在永梦找回意识之前飞彩就插了进去。等永梦回过神时，身体已经被满满填上。

大我放下了永梦的腿，现在永梦相当正常地把大腿夹在飞彩腰上，手却被大我抓着抚上了大我的阴茎，大我还尝试让他扭头过去接吻。

被大我咬着下唇接吻时，永梦完全不能分神抚慰大我，尽力的结果也只是轻柔地半握着大我。刚刚被大我放开，飞彩便掐着下颚把永梦拉近自己，气势汹汹地贴上去，却没有什么太技巧性的小动作。

为了多少舒缓一下，大我包住了永梦的手背，带动不知所措的永梦动作起来。强烈的混乱感让永梦本就生疏的动作更加迟钝起来，被飞彩操弄、被飞彩吻……却又被大我拥抱着。

他花了点时间才重新勃起，却又没有坚持太久，被飞彩带着点坏心眼操射了出来。不久飞彩也射了，全内射进甬道，永梦知道飞彩是故意没有戴套，而且之后也不会戴。

被抱到大我身上坐下去时永梦不能说是没有一点预测到这个状况，但间隔极短地被这两人贯穿让他很快产生了疲惫感，并且开始畏惧，不知道这样的状况要延续多久。

“不要勉强他。”飞彩不满地说道，永梦白了他一眼。大我不太出力，几乎全靠永梦自己动腰，不过多久永梦便筋疲力尽，双手撑在床上，不自觉吐出一截舌头喘气。

“是你一开始做太狠了吧？”大我一定要呛回去。永梦不知道怎么评价这两人不合时宜的嘴仗，不知道怎么回事，最后总是他来承担他们的不满。但大我还是帮了点忙，他让永梦跪起来，自己掐着永梦的腰抽插。永梦大腿虚浮，一边喘息着一边顺迎飞彩的拥抱，接受飞彩温和的啄吻。

之后飞彩哄着永梦含进自己的阴茎，一手在永梦后脑抚摸，教永梦再努力张大一点嘴，不要用力抵抗，顺从一点就不会太难过。

早已经被痛感逼出的生理性的泪水一下子汹涌而来，从飞彩擦拭的动作来看，他是真正怜惜永梦的，但兜着永梦后脑的手掌又坚定过头，永梦很确定自己不努力的话就会被迫吞进。大我一边动作，一边压在他颈边小声调笑他的小小消遣，告诉永梦自己做爱时会怎样又不会怎样，否定了一半永梦想象出的设定。永梦没有把大我的话全听进去，其实只是一小部分就够平常的他面红耳赤恨不得全部删号重来了，大我还非要说得那么详细。

夹在两人中间第三次射精后，永梦一边咳嗽一边抓着镜飞彩的衣袖不切实际地期望他们停下，有什么事以后再说，他已经应付不了了。事实如此，他的理智早不知道飞去了哪里，身体也不能支撑下去，但飞彩看起来很遗憾地摇了摇头。

“但是……但是……”永梦埋着头，声音压得很小，“再这样……射不出来……”

“没事的，永梦。”飞彩熟练地安慰道，“只有你一个人尽兴是不行的啊。”

“但是……”永梦吸了一下鼻子，放弃了最后一线理智，“会尿出来……不要了……”

永梦后悔了。这种话他一点都不该说的。

飞彩皱了一下眉，但观察到大我表现出的强烈兴趣之后也收回了同情心。接下来事态变得更加激烈，永梦没力气回应，身体都被两人支撑着、随意摆弄着。

大我已经很了解永梦的身体了，他故意每一下都研过那段敏感的软肉，看出永梦攥着手指，一直在极力忍耐着。但大我的目的很明确，他想看到更多宝生永梦失态的样子。

“大我……求你了，已经……”永梦的声音明显是强挤出来，连蜷起的小腿都在颤抖。

“再忍下去会很疼吧？”大我轻拍了一下臀肉，“小少爷也很想看。”

永梦重重地抽噎了一下，终于在下腹部的刺痛感中失去了忍耐能力，跪在床上尿了出来。这之后他怎么也不肯和飞彩或是大我任何一个人对视，被大我松开后便躲进了卫生间，等到那两人说是处理好了床铺，换好衣服准备离开后才不情不愿地出来。镜飞彩似乎很想和他一起入睡，做些正统的温存，但他浑身不适，甚至没在意自己的心绪也是一团乱麻的事实。


End file.
